Jealous
by MissLadyDemon
Summary: Most of all England was jealous of France's best friends. Prussia and Spain always had his attention. When France would come to find him and talk to him in a teasing way he would react by calling him names, when really he just wanted France to pay attention to him and only him.


**I don't own Hetalia **

* * *

Arthur had always been a jealous person. He was jealous of his older brothers who had so much fun in life. He was jealous that everyone seemed to be happier then him. England was jealous about others clothes. Jealous of their nice hair. Jealous of their friends. Jealous that France made so many that he walked around with a smile on his face everywhere.

But most of all England was jealous of France's best friends. Prussia and Spain always had his attention. When France would come to find him and talk to him in a teasing way he would react by calling him names, when really he just wanted France to pay attention to him and only him.

Arthur was jealous.

As time went by and they grew older it only increased. When the pirate era had begun they had both become older nations. Somewhere like teenagers and sailed the sea conquering places, beating each other, mocking.

England or know as Captain Arthur Kirkland ruled the seas, taking what he wanted and not caring who got hurt. The more he gain the more he felt better about not being alone. If he could rule the world then he wouldn't be alone.

His brothers had been the first. Now that he was stronger, faster, better then them! It was self satisfying. Then one day when he had been shore and his ship safely hidden was when he came across France and...

Spain.

Arthur was jealous.

Since he was a new born nation he had always liked France. The only one who had shown kindness to him back then. When their countries started to fight they sided with their own of course and gotten angry with each other, and now sworn enemies.

But seeing them. France and Spain together happily talking to each other. Seeing them holding hands, a shared kiss was too much. That happy smile on the Spaniard's face as he blushed and looked away and Francis laughing and pulling him closer to give him another kiss on the cheek.

Arthur was jealous.

A fight came where he destroyed the combined fleet of French and Spanish ships. He had Spain send down to be beat and kept France with him. Demanding fake affection and love. He made himself believe that it was true. In the worst ways.

When the time to part had only made his heart break more and the cold ate more at him. To see Francis helping his beloved Antonio out of the ship, whispering comforting words, the gently touches, none of which he felt were real when Francis was with him.

Arthur was jealous.

So when Spain had his precious Armada, Arthur was his chance. If he could kill the fool off. Get rid of Antonio then Francis would love him instead. Care for him, be with him, love him… Arthur had to do this! Get rid of Spain and it would be perfect!

So, he did. Destroyed the Armada, capture Antonio. The other wasn't afraid of him. That was fine. He could fix that. He personally sought to torturing Antonio letting him know the true reason he hated him. The cries continued for months. The crew as cold hearted as they were had been drawn to sickness.

Arthur was jealous.

"No mas, por favor!" Antonio cried again. "Please… please!"

No emotion shown except hate form the emerald eyes. "It's your fault. You did this to me! The one person I loved more then anything left me… for you! You disgusting bloody git! I hate you! I loved him first! And he loved me before you came along! You and that damned Prussian! But, you'll pay. I'll make sure you'll pay. We're heading toward an island that I know will enjoy for the next month. I'll come back for you and don't think about escaping. You can't. What's wrong Spain? Why don't you smile? Like you do when your with France?"

"Pl-Please… let me go…Por favor…"

Arthur brought down his boot hard onto Spain's back side. "No. If I let you go then you'll go right to him. Francis isn't your lover he's mine! It sickens me to think that he's even thought about making love to you! It should always be me! Me in his arms, me in his heart, me he thinks of! Not you! You little worm! But that's alright… he'll see… Once their done with you then you'll never want another man to enter you… I made sure of that."

"Y-you-Your.. In-insa-sane…"

"Shut up. You drop off is here. Have fun and I'm am going to see Francis."

Ignoring the screams that fallowed as they left the other nation there he sought out Francis. Hopefully to get him alone and tell him his feelings. However when he found Francis talking to Gilbert.

Arthur was jealous.

Jealous.

* * *

**I'm going to try writing again. Thanks for reading this old piece I found laying around. **


End file.
